


Cuddles

by BecauseSin



Series: ShadowLight Week 2019 [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: Morning Fluff





	Cuddles

There was almost no light when Sting woke up. The sun hadn’t even risen yet, there was only a grey light entering through the window. He groaned before rubbing his eyes to try to wake up a bit more. He rolled to one side slowly, trying to be sneaky before sitting up on his side of the bed and stretching his back, while yawning.

It was then that two slim but muscular arms slid by his sides, wrapping him in a loose hug. A chin dropped on his shoulder, followed by a soft humming sound.

“What are you doing up so early?” Sting asked, his voice low.

“Could ask… hmm… the same,” Came the answer, a bit slurred by sleep.

“You know what I am doing. I need to go to work.”

“Don’t go.” It made Sting smile and sigh.

“I can’t not go.”

“You can. There’s nothing to do.”

“There’s always something to do.”

“Not today.” Rogue gave him a short kiss on the neck before hugging him closer. “Stay.”

And as much as Sting might feel guilty later, it was true that there was nothing urgent waiting for him at the guild, and he was nothing but weak for his boyfriend, so the answer came easily to his lips.

“Okay.” He let himself be dragged back into bed. “Just a few hours.”

“Good,” Rogue mumbled before curling at his side, his arm and head over Sting’s chest.

“What’s up? You are cuddly today.”

“Nothing. I love you. Sleep.”

“Oh. Okay” It would be a lie to say Sting wasn’t a bit overwhelmed by Rogue’s tenderness this morning. It didn’t matter how many years had passed, sometimes it still took him by surprise. So, he gave Rogue a light kiss on the top of his head before settling back into bed and closing his eyes. A few more hours of sleep sounded really fine.


End file.
